Getting Lost in the Everfree Forest
Getting Lost in the Everfree Forest is the thirteenth episode of the first season of Yuna's Princess Adventure. Summary During camp while hiking, Chocolate Cake accidentally got Princess Yuna, Dipper and Mabel lost in the Everfree Forest. So, They must work together to find their friends. Meanwhile, Princess Sharon, Princess Solarna, Princess Flurry Heart, Fizzlepop Berrytwist, Grubber, Finn the Human, Jake the Dog, Princess Bubblegum, Marceline Abadeer, Flame Princess and Slime Princess gathered the rest of Yuna's friends and discovered the Castle of the Two Sisters, An old palace that once belonged to Princess Celestia and Princess Luna. But the Nightmare Family, Bill Cipher, the Fearsome Five, Jackson Storm and K.A.R.R. plans to recurrent an evil, demonic red and white 1957 Plymouth Fury car, Christine, and steal the Journals and the Enchiridion. Plot At Golden Oaks Library/Begin Camping with Sharon, Solarna, Flurry Heart, Finn, Jake and the others ??? Getting camp ready/Let the camping trip begins ??? Arriving in the Everfree Forest/Setting up some tents and turn the Mighty Bus into the deluxe RV ??? Making a campfire/Making S'Mores ??? The Scary Story Time/Princess Bubblegum's Story of Christine ??? Chocolate Cake's big prank/Yuna, Dipper and Mabel got lost ??? Discovering the Castle of Celestia and Luna/Figuring out a way back ??? Sharon, Solarna, Flurry Heart, Finn, Jake and the others begin their search party/Gosalyn calls his father ??? Christine has returned/Finn and Jake to the Rescue ??? Christine's defeat/Yuna and her friends returned home ??? Trivia *Princess Yuna, Dipper and Mabel Pines will get lost in the Everfree Forest and discovers the Castle of the Two Sisters. *Princess Bubblegum will tell the story of Christine, a female, possessed 1957 red and white Plymouth Fury car. *Dipper will tell the ghost story of the Everfree Phantom. *Yuna's company will turn the Mighty Bus into a deluxe and luxury RV. *The Nightmare Family, Bill Cipher, the Fearsome Five, Jackson Storm, Ripslinger, Ned and Zed, K.A.R.R. will rebuild Christine. *Princess Solarna, Princess Sharon, Princess Flurry Heart, Fizzlepop Berrytwist, Grubber, Finn the Human, Jake the Dog, Princess Bubblegum, Marceline Abadeer, Flame Princess and Slime Princess will take the foals and children on a camping trip to Everfree Forest. *Yuna will tell the scary tale of the Monster House. *References from The Sandlot and The Sandlot 2 were made when Yuna tells the legend of the Monster House just like Squints telling the tale of The Beast and Johnnie Smalls tells the story of Goliath aka The Great Fear. *Yuna and the others will pack the pillows, blankets, clothes, pajamas, snacks, pizzas, graham crackers, marshmallows, chocolate bars, tents, fishing poles, fishing bates, buckets, hiking boots, bug sprays, sunglasses, swimsuits, bacon, bacon pancakes, pancakes, waffles, bread, eggs and donuts. *The Mighty Bus (as the Mighty RV) will have a hot tub, a GPA, arcade games, a big TV, a lot of beds, luggage carriers, a couch, a Double Decker Couch, chairs, a videogame console, cabinets, tables, a stove, a toaster, a desk and a kitchen. Songs and Music Scores # #Christine - John Carpenter (when Princess Bubblegum tells the story of Christine) Transcript *Getting Lost in the Everfree Forest (Transcript) Category:Yuna's Princess Adventure Category:Episodes Category:Iamnater1225